1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard dispensing cartons of the type used in the packaging of dry granular products, such as sugar, salt, powder detergents and the like, and more particularly to a collapsible dispensing carton having an integral pout spout in a side wall thereof.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,007,553, 2,029,747, 2,348,310, 2,358,659, 2,760,708, 3,178,090, 3,438,555, 3,549,079, 3,565,300, 3,989,171, 4,054,240, 4,150,778.
None of the patents found in the search discloses a collapsible, paperboard, dispensing carton with an integral side wall pour spout adapted to be pulled out of the carton for dispensing and which includes integral means for maintaining the pour spout in a predetermined position for dispensing and also means for preventing the pour spout from being accidentally pulled completely out of the carton.